virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division/Trailers
Trailer 1 (Released 16th of July, 2016) This summer... panoramic view of the Wikilands is shown, then the land, being divided into three large chunks. narrating: United, we fell. Divided, now we stand... battle between the Edgelords and the Confederation of Scidra is shown. WaT fires shots from his Mangum pistol, as Dyten deflects them with his dragon-scale sword, then lunges forward. Primal charges like a maniac towards Echo6 and presses a button on his rusty old fan, causing it to explode and knock himself unconscious, as Echo6 watches over him with a smug smile. CaT, wielding a grenade launcher, runs towards Scidra, who begins to form dark tendrils around himself. The two collide, as the screen turns to white. A world barely hangs in a balance... in full armor, marches in the distance, with his followers and Ultra Sentries behind him. Voice: Was it worth it? All this destruction, all this chaos? admins teleport in a flash of bright green light, wearing their Admin armor.. towards Toon: I did what I had to do to save as many lives as possible! It was a suicide mission and you all knew it! pulls out two katana's and Dyten unsheathes his dragonglass sword. Ulti groans, pulling out his banhammer. [Unknown Voice]: You rip each other to pieces, not caring about the ramifications of your actions. to Yopo facing someone. shocked: You were supposed to be dead! Voice: But now that I have arrived, everything will be fine once more... of the following scenes: Ren's visor glowing with crimson energy, wild ocelots attacking Steve, Clara hugging CaT, Ahmad landing sword-first with a shockwave, Mig swinging his banhammer, Dyten glowing with violet energy and the armies of the Edgelords and the Ultra Singularity colliding. Voice: Judgement day has arrived. Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division... Coming soon to a wiki near you! Trailer 2 (To Be Released 24th of July, 2016) This feature has been rated PG-13 for the following: Fantasy/Science Fiction Violence, Unsettling Images, Mild Language. panoramic view of the Wikilands is shown, a wartorn battlefield, with Edgelord tanks blowing apart Ultra Sentries, moving slowly while being surrounded by flames. The final countdown has begun... Ulti: Time is running out. We have to do something, and fast. of the Edgelords and the Confederation of Scidra are standing across each other. Dyten unsheathes his dragonscale sword, Mattimeo charges his staff, Dakota brings out his bow and arrows, Shazheb swings his keyblade. Rob, wounded, grabs a leftover chain and wraps it around his right forearm, Clara assumes a fighting stance, Wat aims his Magnum pistol at Dyten and Primal raises his fan's remnants. The two groups let out a battle cry and charge at each other. And no one is safe... is surrounded by Ultra Sentries, that approach him menacingly, Ulti, Brandon and Nicholas are in the middle of the slenderforest, Ren unleashes a devastating optic blast at Dakota and Reo swings his katanas at Rob. CaT: This is gonna be hard... is blasted away, as his armor begins to crack. Rob is punched in the face, then lashes out with his chains. enraged: I can't believe we ever fought on the same side! The question is... commands a massive swarm of tendrils, Mattimeo slams his staff to the ground, Steve swings his lightsaber at Clara, Dyten slices a grenade in half and Yopo throws his banhammer. Whose side are you on? arrives, riding a mechanical dragon, as the members of the Ultra Singularity cheer him on, Sci with his slenderbeasts ravage a village and CaT is shown infused with star energy, charging at someone. Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division...Coming Soon... Meet the Ultra Singularity (To Be Released: 26th of July, 2016) This feature has been rated PG-13 for the following: Fantasy/Science Fiction Violence, Unsettling Images, Mild Language. panoramic view of the Wikilands is shown. The camera turns around and focuses on a particular area. A land of metal, named Ultratopia. There floats a huge, majestic city, the Ultra Citadel, full of technological advancement. Ultra Sentries roam the skies, defending the realm. Welcome...to the Ultra Singularity. Faction logo by CaT camera zooms in, showing two teens, clad in bulky iron armor and helmets with red glowing visors with a horn at the top, practicing by using red-bladed lightsabers. The one to the right attempts to swing his lightsaber at his opponent's shoulder, but the latter ducks and neatly slices the torso piece of the other's armor. He stumbles back and slides his visor up, revealing tuffs of green hair. Haired Teen: Not bad, Sixef. Sixef: Thanks, Steve. By the way, did you know that a lightsaber consists of- Steve: Sixef, what have I told you about going in too much detail, risking becoming redundant? Sixef: I'm sorry. It is an old habit of mine. It actually started when- stares at Steve, who gives him a stern look. sighing: Shall we go for another round? sliding his visor down: Sure. You know, I let you win on the last round. Sixef: If you say so. Sixef and Steve continue their duel, we move on to the sky, where among the sentrie stands another teen clad in armor, made out of stainless steel. It has a red color scheme, with red gauntlets and boots, along with a crimson cape. Teen: Test. Alright...jet boots strong enough to let me hover in the air...heads up display working as intended... sentry approaches him. Sentry: How may I assist you, Super Commander Ren? Ren: Ever heard of the term "target practice"? Sentry: I am well aware of that term. Shall I be this "target"? Ren: I would be grateful. Sentry: Gratitude acknowledged. sentry uses the repulsors equipped on its palms to gain distance between itself and Ren. The latter's visor emits an intense crimson energy, as he blasts the sentry with a powerful beam, leaving a huge gaping hole. The camera zooms towards the sentry, where pieces of metal emerge from sides of the hole and connect with each other, sealing it. Sentry: Impeccable aiming, Commander. Perhaps you would like to practice with a moving target? Ren: Let's do it. camera turns around, going deep inside the citadel, in a laboratory. Unfinished Ultra Sentry chassis, along with lightsaber prototypes, hang on the walls. A Teen, with messy unkempt hair, is shown tinkering with the head of an Ultra Sentry, as two men, both with tanned skin, enter the room. One of them wears a yellow shirt, while the other has an afro hair style. Teen: Hey, Thax! I hope you're working on fixing my lightsaber. I can't believe a lost a duel to Creeper over here. Creeper: Hey! You lost, fair and square! Thax: Curtis, please calm down. I will "upgrade" your lightsaber when I have time. moves towards the working bench and grabs a sharp, antenna-like piece. Thax: Please, Creeper, don't touch that. Remember what happened last time? Creeper: I apologized to you a million times! Curtis: So, my lightsaber. When will it be ready? Thax: I've already told you. In the meantime, you could spend time honing your skills. slightly twitching: Are you implying that- Thax: I am implying nothing. Merely friendly advice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am working on a new type of Ultra Sentry and I seek to impress our great leader. camera turns around and moves to the higher floors, showing Ultra's room. He is standing in the balcony, overseeing everything in Ultratopia. Ultra: All is well. he says that, a man with blond spiky hair, equipped in iron armor, storms in the room. Ahmad:'Long live the Ultra Singularity Leader, the King of the Exodus and the Exiles, and the Worthy Above All. 'Ultra: Ahmad, I have been expecting you. What news from the Wikilands? Ahmad: The Confederation of Scidra seem to be about to engage the Edgelords, Great Ultra. smirking: Excellent. While their ranks grow thinner, ours grow. Soon, we will be able to overpower both factions, and the Wikilands will be ruled under one faction. Mine. Ahmad: And what of the Admins? Ultra: They chose to abandon us in our time of need. If it weren't for the Exodus, many would have perished. But the worthy survived. It's survival of the fittest, really. Ahmad: Well said, Great Ultra. Ultra: Anything else to report? Ahmad: That is all. Long Live the Ultra Singularity. Ultra: It's like I always say: "With superior power, comes superior reward!" starts laughing, as the camera zooms out of the Citadel and eventually Ultratopia, his laughter still echoing throughout the land. Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division...Coming Soon... Meet the Edgelords (To Be Released: 27th of July 2016) This feature has been rated PG-13 for the following: Fantasy/Science Fiction Violence, Unsettling Images, Mild Language. panoramic view of the Wikilands is shown. The camera turns around and focuses on a particular area. A land shrouded in darkness, were neither the sun nor any other stars ever shine. This domain, called Edgetown, is full of cutting edge weaponry, a place where rock spikes litter the landscape. As the camera zooms closer, trying to pierce the everlasting darkness, an abandoned factory-like fortress can be seen in the far distance. Welcome...to the Edgelords. camera focuses further inside the gloomy castle, where a few torches light the otherwise moody atmosphere. We see a girl with pink hair, a pistol strapped to her waist, hopping around. Girl, singing: I am surrounded by a bunch of nerds, no one here understands me! All I want is to have some fun, but I'm stuck with pieces of- Voice: Clara! Shut the hell up! stopping singing: Pfft...nerds. continues hopping around, murmuring her song. Two teenagers step out of a shadowy corner. One of them is strapped with all kinds of weapons, being a walking armory, carrying buzzsaws, a Magnum pistol, a minigun, a flare gun, five grenades and an oddly large AK-47 on his back. The other carries a rather...bizarre weapon, that is if you can call a rusty old fan a weapon. Dude: Man, the boss sure is cranky today. Dude: Tell you Wat, maybe someone pissed on his litter box. starts laughing unstoppably, followed by the Fan Dude. Their laughter is overheard by someone else, who arrives to check on them. He has a rather wild appearance, looking almost like a savage. The dynamic duo instantly quiet down. Dude: What are you two idiots laughing about? Did Primal make another stupid fan joke? Primal: Maybe. Would you like to hear one? I believe you are a big fan of them... Wild Dude starts twitching like a rabid dog and charges at Primal, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him to the wall. Dude: Listen here, you fan fetishist, you take your stupid jokes and shove them right up your- his right eye twitching: What did you just call me?!! Wat: Man, I wish I had some popcorn, cause this is- and Wild Dude: Shut the hell up, you gun freak! bringing out his AK-47: Aw, hell to the hell no! Both of you are gonna taste my Goremaker, you little- Voice: Aaron, Primal, WaT, just what in the hell do you think you are doing? origin of the voice soon reveals itself to be a figure whose arms are wrapped in chains and appears somewhat more level headed than the others. Dude: Really, you guys? You act like kids in pre-kindergarten! lowering the Goremaker: Sorry, Rob. Primal: I can't help it if I say my fabulous fan jok-(gets choked by Aaron) frowning: Aaron, come on man, it's just a joke. lets go of Primal, who falls to the ground, rubbing his neck to relieve the pain. [Aaron]: Who died and made you in charge, huh? Mind your own business! Rob: No, YOU mind your own business! All you do is go around and start up fights. It's like you enjoy it! [Aaron, laughing]: Of course I enjoy it! Fights are all I crave, you macaroni edgie! Though, I'm not sure you even deserve to be an Edgelord. In fact, I'll start calling you Robby the Macaroni from now on! letting his chains loose: You picked a bad day for this, Aaron. Aaron: How's next Thursday? screams in anger and lashes out against Aaron with his chains, who brings out his pistol. While this happens, another Edgelord, named Nas, passes through. noticing what has occurred: Man, screw all these weirdos. makes a quick turn and disappears in the darkness. As chaos ensues, a loud explosion is heard coming fro the main hall. Rob, Aaron, Wat and Primal, who drops his fan to the ground, turns towards the source of the explosion. When the smoke clears, a rad looking dude, wearing night goggles and carrying a grenade launcher, steps forward. Dude: Are you all crazy?! Everyone in a ten million radius can hear you guys! whispering: Man. He is super cranky... Dude: WaT, what did you just say? Wat: Um, nothing sir, great Feline... CaT: Oh come on, how many times did I tell you guys to stop calling me that? whispering: If you stopped reacting this way, maybe we would stop as well... CaT: Aaron, shut the hell up! Now tell me. Why did you pick a fight with Rob again? You do realize someday you both will get killed and I wouldn't be there to save your sorry- Primal: Um, mister CaT, could I just say something? CaT: If its a freaking fan joke- Primal: Um, actually, I was wondering why we don't move to another part of the Wikilands. I mean, this place is super dark, soo edgey. CaT: Eh, it's part of the name, so we can't really do that. Clara runs into the room. panting: Bro...Scidra nerds...incoming... They are attacking a nearby village. Rob: Boss, what should we do? CaT: This can wait. Now, everyone, to arms! We have some Scidra scum to deal with! Aaron: Okay, let's do this... (cracks his knuckles) nocks several of his guns, and he grins, preparing them. Primal pulls out his rusty fan. CaT: Edgelords, off we go! run out, as the clip ends. Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division... Coming Soon.. Meet the Confederation of Scidra (To Be Released: 28th of July 2016) This feature has been rated PG-13 for the following: Fantasy/Science Fiction Violence, Unsettling Images, Mild Language. panoramic view of the Wikilands is shown. The camera turns around and focuses on a particular area. A land of thick dark forests, named the Confederation of Scidra, the place for the future union of Scidra states, should Scidra rule the world. In the midst of a dark forest, a pyramid rises, with an eye glowing in its top. As the camera zooms in through the pyramid, we see Scidra's underground city. Welcome... to Scidra. Credits to CaT robed figure, with tanned skin, viotel colored eyes, dark brown shoulder length hair. He wears a dark let her hooded cloak, with the hood down, with a gem necklace on his throat. He glows orange, and zips forward, stabbing forward with his huge dragonscale sword. Another figure, with half white half black anime-style hair, along with one blue one green eyes, wears a black skintight suit, and white gloves. Eyes Figure: 'How about you dodge this? pulls out a keyblade-like weapon, and thrusts it forward, firing an energy blast. The dragonscale wielding figure glows orange, and he dodges with blinding speed. 'Eyes Figure: Good technique, you seem to be grasping the technique of super speed using Scidra magi- dragonscale wielding figure zips forward, and hits the mismatched eyes figure with the flat of his sword on his legs, causing him to trip. The mismatched eyes figure transforms his keyblade into a staff and he stabs it in the ground as he lands. Eyes Figure: Good work, Dyten. You used my distraction to strike me- Dyten: 'I did. Now quit that out, Shahzeb. I don't like boot-licking. sheathes his sword, and walks out, bumping into Dakota. He has average length black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a black hoodie over it and blue jeans. He wears solid black tennis shoes. He has a nice tan. He wears a bracelet with three gems on it, each one holding a shrunken version of one of his weapons.. 'Dakota: 'Oh hey handsome. Where are you going? 'Dyten: 'I don't have time for this... 'Dakota: 'I can get you some if you'd like... winks, and Dyten pushes him away, and walks off. 'Dakota: He's always being like that.. walks in, wiping his keyblade with a cloth. H is a tall, medium length blonde hair, with lue eyes. He wears a red and black hoodie, dark pants with a red belt and a white stripe towards the bottom of the pants and black shoes with a yellow stripe, and black fingerless gloves, with a yellow Scidra symbol on the face of the gloves. He wears a silver pendant with the Scydra symbol on it. Echo: Yeah.. Dyten used to be a mod before, but he quit because he felt like everyone underestimated him. He's still mistrusting of everyone. Dakota: Yeah.. Echo: How's your training going? magic blast hits Echo from the front, and he quickly blocks it with his keyblade, but is sent tripping backwards. Dakota: It's going good. smirks, and leaves. in a lab, Mattimeo, with unkempt black hair, purple eyes, purple top hat, purple suit with no tie, lab coat with symbol of Scidra on it. He is fixing up a device, and using a screwdriver to fix up its nails. [Reo, offscreen]: So, how's the CSS devices going? steps in, walking towards some devices on a table. Mattimeo: Oh, it's going rather.. smoothly.. I have come up with some Magitek---magic-empowered technology---that drain the color from the CSS of the enviroment. Reo: What's CSS again? Mattimeo: CSS is the code that determines the very fabric of what we see around us... The colors, the initial terrain around us that we can change. It is quite interesting. Reo: Cool. Anyway, Lord Sci is asking for us all. We need to gather in the assembly hall. to Reo, Mattimeo, Echo, Dyten, Shahzeb and Dakota standing in front of a throne. Sci steps in out of the shadows, walking towards the throne. Sci is tall, and has pale skin, with black shaggy hair, and is wearing a robe with an eye symbol on his chest. Echo: Hail Lord Scidra, King of the Scions and the Elders, and the Bringer of Scillumination! six start to chant hail scidra continuously until Sci sits on the throne. Sci: Hello, my followers. I called for a meeting for a reason. Our quest for bringing Scillumination is not complete yet.. However... touches the ground, and a minuscule map of the Wikilands is shown, with the Scidra Confederation at the farthest south, with Edgetown a bit north of that, and Ultratopia, domain of the Ultra Singularity at the furthest north. South of the Confederation of Scidra is a ruined city called Capital City, and below that is a blank space called the Uncharted Lands. Sci: We named our domain the Confederation of Scidra for a reason... Unlike the Edgelords, we don't just want a town. And unlike the Ultratopia, our ambitions aren't as far as just a utopia either. We want whole nations of Scidra, whole united nations of Scidra. Not mere faction, but a whole proper Confederation. and Reo: Hail Scidra! Hail the Confederation! others continue chanting. Sci raises his hand, calming them down. Sci: The reason we formed the faction in the first place was for our grand cause. The system is infiltrated. The Admins are corrupted. The Wikilands are threatened. And its up to us. Up to us to bring scillumination upon these people, even if it is through military might. Echo: And how do we plan to do that, sir? perks up from the corner, and finally speaks. Dyten: How about we take Multrixes Ravine? Dakota: 'Yeah, that'd make sense. Multitrixes Ravine is a very strategic edgelord village. We can do a lot by conquering it and bringing Scillumination to its people. 'Sci: 'Good idea, Dyten. We shall do that. gets up. 'Sci: Alright, Reo, Echo, prepare the slenderbeasts. Everyone, to arms. Now, you are dismissed. Scidra soldiers all get up, and leave. Sci grabs Dakota before he can go and pulls him over. 'Sci: '''I have a special mission for you. I want you to only appear briefly during the battle, otherwise, I want you to head out and do something for me... nods, as the clip ends. ''Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division... Coming Soon...